Talk:Human/@comment-28144855-20200111174938/@comment-27950421-20200112111901
Okay, first off I'm going to ignore the IRL part. It's irrelevant to conversation. As for the rest, to start with, I did not imply anything. I outright said what I meant. Though I will say that I could modify one thing upon reviewing it, this bit here: "Generally you can make a character more powerful scaling with how distant they are with the protagonist" I would say that it would be better worded as: "Generally you can make a character more powerful scaling with how distant they are with the conflict of the story" but my point about characters with true omnipotence still stands. Their mere presence renders the entirety of the story and everything any other character does a moot point. To have a single character with true omnipotence is to render everyone else in the story impotent regardless of omnipotent entities "inaction." It doesn't matter that your supreme being doesn't do anything because when push comes to shove if he omnipotent and he created the world then it could easily be understood that he set everything into motion so everything turned out exactly as he wanted and even if this weren't the case, when it comes down to it, what happens if Arael does something he doesn't want Arael to do? Arael gets struck down and punished and then everything go the way the guy at the top want? Does the guy at the top just change everything so Arael's undesirable behavior have no consequences and everything just goes the way the all powerful guy wants? Or maybe it all just resets and Arael is made to never take that action in the first place? His mere existence makes every decision that everyone else makes irrelevant. Nobody matters except the all powerful dude and he decides everything. And before you say "Oh such mere mortal stuff is entirely beneath his notice because so high and powerful" I'm gonna say it right now, You're wrong. If he is all powerfull then literally nothing his unworthy of his attention because he can pay attention to literally everything, down to the most minute detail and can do everything that he wants done instantly without having to put any effort into it. True omnipotence ruins stories. This isn't speculation, this is a basic logical analysis of the concept of omnipotence and the consequences of having someone with it in a story. As for your criticisms of the Reptile King character. First off, he is required to change the world around him, both for lore reasons (he's an entity of chaos if he isn't changing the world around him he isn't doing his job) and for his intended purpose when I created him (he's a plot device who exists to explain the Reptile Kingdom and to create conflict and plot twists within the story. If he isn't changing the world around him he isn't doing his job). And I'm gonna make this clear, this: "nor they disregard what they can and can't do where they are nothing but guests." isn't a criticism of my character, it's a criticism of me personally. And it's a stupid criticism at that. First off, you already knew what the Reptile King character is and what the consequences of him being in any RP would be, you still wanted me to join. And this "guest" bullshit is exactly why I refuse to participate in any RP that has you in any position of power. You've decided that you own the storyline and everything should go exactly as you have decided beforehand. You don't want to RP. You want to write your own story while some other schmucks writes the dialogue for the spectating side characters and maybe does a little bit of stuff on the side BUT only as long as it has no real impact on the plot. I don't RP to be a side character or a spectator to someone else's story. No one does. If your attitude to your players is "Hey, you're not supposed to do anything important! You're just a guest here!" Then I'm not gonna be one of those players and you can go con someone else into doing it.